Christmas Cheer
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2015
Summary: One shot companion piece to "Father/Daughter Time". Holiday one shot. Jason watches Trini and their daughter Alison make cookies in preparations for the holiday and for the upcoming birth of their second baby. Hilarity ensues in the Scott household. Please R&R!


**Title: Christmas Cheer**

**Characters/Pairings: Jason/Trini; Alison (OC)**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: This is strictly for entertainment purposes and should be treated as such only. I don't own Power Rangers. I'm not trying to make a profit off of writing this story.**

**Settings/Classifications: Romance, Family, One Shot, Holiday, Alternate Universe, Humor**

**Spoilers/Notes: A short companion piece to "Father/Daughter Time". Set currently. **

**Summary: Jason watches Trini and their daughter Alison make cookies in the kitchen, in preparations for the holiday and for the upcoming birth of their second child. Hilarity ensues in the Scott household.**

**Author's note: I decided to take a small break from writing my smut-filled fics and decided to do something light, warm and fluffy for the holiday season. This is my first time writing something like this, on the Power Ranger side, that is, and you know how much I heavily ship Jason and Trini, so I thought it was a good time for me to put this out. Keep in mind, this is a companion piece from my mother's day one shot called "Father/Daughter Time", so if you haven't read it yet, now's a good time to do so. **

**I wanna wish everyone here a very happy and healthy holidays!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Scott Residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

_December 16__th__, 2014_

It was unusually warm in Angel Grove today, so a lot of people in the neighborhood took the opportunity to go outside and decorate their homes with Christmas decorations. If you drive down the street, you could see homes fully decked out as if they were living in the North Pole; with Santa and his reindeers strategically placed on the front lawn and Christmas lights flashing brightly in red and green colors.

Every year, the residents of Angel Grove would go over the top with their decor, but they were just excited about the holiday, which was pretty understanding considering that they don't get a lot of winter weather in California.

After putting the finishing touches on his decorations, Jason Lee Scott, the original red ranger and original leader of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers climbed down the ladder and surveyed his surroundings for a moment. A huge smile was formed on his handsome bearded face as the lights flashed before his very brown eyes. He was proud for what he was able to put together. Sure, it took a little time and effort to get the job done and he knew it was gonna be a pain to take it all back down after the holiday, but the once fearless leader of the rangers has always risen to the occasion.

The wonderful aroma of sugar cookies engulfed his nose, which meant that his wife and his precious daughter were baking in the house. Jason smiled brightly as he turned on his heel and walked inside his home. He didn't wanna disturb his ladies in whatever they were doing, so as he entered his house, he quickly found them in the kitchen, laughing and giggling as they were decorating the holiday theme cut out cookies on the counter. Both of them were covered in flour and icing, but they were having way too much fun. At one point, Trini even leaned down and kissed Alison's nose lightly, causing the six-year-old to giggle even more. It was a sight to behold to see mother and daughter bond over something special like Christmas.

Jason had an amused look on his face. Seeing the two most important people in his life laughing and giggling while they were baking and decorating together warmed his heart as well. If you would've told him that his life would be nothing but laughter, tears, love and everything in between, then he would've laughed right in your face. However, as he continued watching Trini and Alison having the time of their lives in the kitchen, he wouldn't change it for the world. His life has truly changed...for the much better.

Realizing that he didn't wanna be left out, the former red/gold ranger wanted to get in on the action.

"Hey, girls. What are you guys doing?" he asked as he stepped inside the kitchen. Trini and Alison stopped what they were doing long enough to look at the handsome man making his presence felt.

"Hey, baby. Well, Ali and I are decorating some cookies for her school's Christmas party, isn't that right, Ali?" Trini replied, winking at her little girl, for which Ali smiled brightly.

"That's right, Mommy. Daddy, check out the cookies we made!" she squealed with delight as she reached over and grabbed his hand, then yanked him toward her. For a small child, she was one strong girl, to say the least.

Jason grinned as he looked down at what his daughter made. "These are so pretty, baby girl. Tri, we have a little talented artist in the making."

"I have to agree with you. She did amazing with her decorations. And, check out the one she made for the baby," Trini chimed in, pointing her finger at the adorable decorated angel cookie Alison sitting right in front of her. Jason smiled as he palmed her growing baby bump and got a great satisfaction in feeling their unborn baby kick in response.

"Daddy, you have something on your face," Alison said, grinning mischievously.

Jason looked at her, confusion etching on his handsome face. "I do? Can you show me where, ladybug?"

"Okay, it's right...there!" she squealed as she playfully smeared some red icing on the right side of his face, causing Trini to laugh. Jason, who was feigning shock, placed his hand over his heart as if he was wounded.

"No, Ali, you hurt daddy! I'm hurt!" he said, playing along. However, he got even by sticking his finger inside the green icing and smeared it over her tiny nose, which made her laugh even more.

"Got ya back, ladybug!" he snickered playfully. Alison kept giggling as he scooped her up in his arms and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, Daddy," she said, placing her hands on his face and squeezing his cheeks playfully.

He just smiled at her. "Love you, too, ladybug. Hey, why don't we get Mommy?"

Alison nodded her head enthusiastically as they both turned their attention towards Trini, who was still laughing at them. However, she stopped laughing long enough to see her husband and daughter advancing towards her, with mischievous grins on their faces.

"Oh, no you don't, Rex! I will declare war in this kitchen!" Trini declared as she picked up a bag of flour and prepared herself for the hilarious battle to commence.

"Oh, yeah, Tiger? Give it your best shot!" Jason said as he sat Alison down on the floor and grabbed a bowl of powder sugar off the table.

Before they knew it, a full on war was going in the kitchen. Jason, Trini and Alison were laughing, giggling and throwing all kinds of things at each other; including flour, powder sugar, red and green icing, unused cookie dough and edible food decorations. When it was all said and done, they were completely covered in everything that was thrown at them, but they had so much fun with each other and all you could hear was laughter echoing throughout the house.

Oh, and all three of them were declared winners because they were equally matched.

Nightfall descended on them, so after they were all cleaned up, Alison was tucked into bed by Trini, who also read her a bedtime story. She kissed her forehead gently before leaving the room and seeing her sleeping so peacefully with her teddy bear wrapped securely in her tiny arms. With a smile on her face, Trini quietly closed the door.

"Ali's down for the count?" Jason asked as he stepped out of the bathroom.

Trini nodded her head and kept smiling. "Yeah. She's sleeping peacefully with Mr. Jingles in her arms. I swear, she loves that teddy bear Kim gave her for her birthday."

"That's true. By the way, where's your Mr. Ticklesneezer?" he asked as they stepped inside their master bedroom.

She grinned as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "He's in my private office. I never really go anywhere without him. I promised my mother when she handed him over to me that I'll take good care of him."

"Believe me, baby, you have. And I've been taking good care of you and our babies," he replied as he climbed in the bed and placed his hands on her shoulders; massaging them gently.

She closed her eyes and moaned softly because what he was doing felt so good. "You sure have, Jase. I can't wait for this one to come. I feel like he or she is kicking the heck out of me. We could be raising a future soccer player at the rate this kicking keeps going."

Jason chuckled as he kissed the back of her head lovingly. "Ah, come on, Tri. It can't be that bad. Look at Ali; she's only six and she's already an orange belt in Tae Kwan Do."

"Well, that's because she has you as her teacher. Our little girl's learning from the best," she said adoringly as she looked over her shoulder and winked at him.

"Hey, she's learned from the best from you, too. I can't take all the credit. And it won't be long before our newest creation comes into our lives. Ali can't wait to be a big sister," he smirked as he leaned over and captured her lips with his.

"Still hoping for a boy, huh?" Trini sassed when they pulled apart.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, yeah, but you know I'll love our child the same way I love Ali. Either way it goes, even if we have a thousand kids, I'll love any of them that we have."

Trini snorted. "Uh, I hope you know that I'm not planning on having a thousand kids. I think this one and Ali will be it for us."

"Duly noted," Jason said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. He continued massaging her shoulders gently.

"Oh, and before I forget, Merry Christmas, love," she told him as she leaned back against him and sighed deeply.

He kissed her forehead gently and wrapped his arms around her; placing his hands on her belly and feeling the baby kick once again.

"Merry Christmas, baby girl. Merry Christmas."

**The End!**

**Happy Holidays, everyone! I love you all!**

**Please review!**


End file.
